


The Push

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Tony is almost hit by a car and rushes to show Bucky how he feels.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The Push

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): kiss... in a rush of adrenaline.

Tony’s heart was still racing, he swore he could feel the blood pumping throughout his body. He was shaky but waved off any help, breathing in shallowly as his mind swam. It felt like some kind of sick irony, the car had almost hit him because he was in a rush, he’d gotten distracted in his lab and was late to meet Bucky.

Bucky who was just a friend, only he wasn’t. They’d been dancing around each other for months with flirting and sly looks. _Pining_ their friends called it, which was rudely accurate.

Tony and Bucky both felt it, their shared chemistry and sexual tension. It was undeniable and when they were in the same room together it was a battle of wills, seeing who would snap first.

It was fun, the teasing. It was more than that though, sure they felt the same way about each other but the risk they _could_ be wrong? It stopped them both from confessing their feelings first. Not wanting to lose their friendship and an underlying fear they weren’t good enough for the other.

With adrenaline coursing through his body all Tony could think of was Bucky- was getting to Bucky. He rushed to meet him at his place, finding the door unlocked- he’d tell him off about that later, even if Bucky could handle his own- and followed the scent of food.

“Buck!” Tony’s voice came out louder then expected and definitely not posed as a question as intended.

Bucky had earphones in, he actually jumped in surprise. At any other time Tony would be smug given the amount of times Bucky had crept up on him.

“ _Jesus_ , doll,” Bucky breathed out with a chuckle as he turned, pulling them from his ears. “That’s one way’ta greet a fella, thought you forgot we had plans.”

Bucky finally took him in, his eyebrows creased and his smile fell with worry. “What happened, Tones? You look all spooked, drinkin’ too much coffee again?” He stepped closer, as if inspecting his face would reveal all.

In a way it did. Tony spilled out, “No- well, probably, but that’s unrelated.” He waved his hand dismissively, trying not to flush at Bucky’s disbelieving smirk. “There was an… _incident_ , with a car.” He rushed out, “I was almost hit by a car. But it’s fine, I’m not even hurt.”

Bucky cradled Tony’s face, looking for damage, obviously not going to find any but his hands felt so good that Tony let him anyway. “You tryna tell me you almost got hit by a car and it’s _fine_?”

Tony couldn’t wait, his hands fisting the front of Bucky’s shirt as he yanked him closer. The _need_ felt urgent and the way he crashed their lips together reflected exactly that.

Bucky made a surprised noise, Tony almost ended it out of worry before Bucky cupped the back of his neck, kissing him back. It was heated, all that tension pouring into the kiss- moaning into each other’s mouths, Bucky crowding him against the wall.

Bucky bit at Tony’s lips murmuring into them, “Does this mean I get you for dinner instead, sugar?” Earning a laugh and playful smack from Tony, his cheeks rosy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
